The present disclosure relates to assigning classes to users of an online community, for example, a social network. In particular, the present disclosure relates to assigning a character class to a user profile within a social network, based on determining a user's personality and generating career and relationship profiles.
In the last decade or so, social networks have become increasingly popular. Yet, users who belong to a social network are treated in similar and consistent ways. Social networks reflect real user identities and provide users with profiles that have a common format, configured with data fields for user data and pictures. People interact via social networks to socialize, advance their careers, maintain relationships, etc. There is no mechanism in social networks to distinguish users, for example, as in computer games having role playing, where players are distinguished based on capabilities (for example, mage, warrior, or healer), or race (human, orc, or elf). Yet, even in computer games, a character remains in the same class for its lifetime.
With the ongoing trends and exponential growth in social networking, it would certainly be beneficial to find ways to distinguish users depending on some criteria.